Ride With Me
by jesbakescookies
Summary: One Shot AU Daryl/OC Jameson sighed and said, "Truthfully Merle. I don' like senior citizens, I go for younger…more virile men if you know what I mean." Calmly drinking her beer. Daryl's eyes shot up suppressing a laugh. Merle's eyes blazed for a moment then he drawled, "That so?" then he laughed loudly and said, "Well baby brother ya got a little spitfire here." SMUT.Fluff


**Ok I know I should be writing my other two Daryl/Jameson stories but I couldn't sleep the other night and this one just flowed outta me.**

**It is a AU oneshot, no zombie just some fluffy, smut! 18+ and older please :)**

**Same characters different worlds.**

****This may turn into more, follow if you're ****interested****

* * *

"Hey Daryl the new mechanic started today" T-dog told him with an odd expression

"So what?" Daryl snapped feeling irritated by the man's constant talking. "Good fer 'im." Daryl just spent all day at the court house and the jail bailing is dumbass brother out after he went on a bender. 'Fuckin' Merle' he growled in his head.

"Hey Dixon. Ya don't have to work on Merle's bike. Jameson got it runnin." Dale hollered from the office.

"Ain't no one supposed to work on that bike but me. Merle'll kick your ass and mine!" Daryl growled. " 'sides no one knows how ta get it workin' like me."

"Well Jameson said it's up and runnin." Dale said then turned around to help another customer.

"Where's this fuckin Jameson guy? Kick this fuckers ass for touchin' Merle bike?" Daryl asked T-dog. He grinned back at Daryl and said, "Bay 3. Working on the passenger van."

Daryl squinted at co-worker's bizarre behavior but shook his head and walked to Merle's bike. He hopped on it and kick started it. It purred.

'Well fuck…sounds better than when I worked on it last.' Daryl thought feeling equal parts impressed and pissed off.

He wandered over to the passenger van, looking down through the engine block under the raised hood. "Hey ya work on the bike?" he asked the pair of legs hanging out below the vehicle.

Daryl heard a muffled "Ya. She's purrin' now."

"Well don' do it 'gain. Merle's particular 'bout who touches his lady." Daryl told Jameson.

"K." the voice said while they continued to work. "Turn 'er over." They said. Daryl bristled at the order but walked to the driver side and climbed inside. He saw a glimpse of Jameson stand up behind the opened hood seeing the back of a pair of dirty coveralls. He turned the key and the van roared to life. Daryl raised an eyebrow. The van had been sitting out back for a week now. T-dog had given up on it and Daryl was supposed to work on it after Merle's bike but now the new mechanic had done it already. Daryl turned it off and climbed out of the van, slamming the door. He wandered around the front of the van and watched Jameson pulling tools out from under the van.

Daryl stood there waiting to growl more about the bike but when Jameson turned around Daryl was greeted with a petite girl with large green eyes. She had on a baseball cap, her pony tail tucked against her neck. He could only stare for what seemed like hours. Jameson raised an eyebrow and then stuck her greasy hand out, "Jameson O'Connell."

Daryl looked at it for a long moment before shaking it and introducing himself. "Daryl Dixon." Jameson nodded and turned back to cleaning up her station.

Daryl watched her feeling confused by her and then returned to his station. He looked up and saw T-dog grinning widely and nodding. Daryl scowled at him because he finally knew why T-dog was being a fucking annoying dick. He shook his head in disbelief and went to work on the vehicle parked in his bay.

He kept glancing out of the corner of his eye watching the petite girl work. Jameson was short so she was usually scaling her way up on bumpers or using a step stool. He wanted to bitch about at how stupid it was to hire a girl that couldn't even reach the damn engine blocks but seeing Jameson work he could tell she knew her shit. The girl's pale skin was smeared with grease and her lips were pink from biting them in concentration. She was probably the prettiest girl Daryl had ever seen. If he was completely honest the fact that she was all dirty and climbing underneath cars was sexy as fuck.

At closing time Daryl took his time cleaning his station up. He watched her carefully as she methodically cleaned her tools and finished paperwork. Jameson jutted her chin in his direction as she walked out the back door. He threw his tools down and decided he was done for the night. Stepping out back he saw Jameson sitting on a motorcycle smoking a cigarette. Without a glance at him she continued to smoke and play with her phone. Daryl could see her texting while her cig rest lazily on her lip, occasionally inhaling. He opened his truck door and grabbed his pack, lighting up while leaning against the bed of his truck.

Covertly watching her through the hair in his eyes Daryl inhaled deeply, feeling the comforting burn in his lungs. He chewed on his thumb while pondering the weirdness of this little girl mechanic, biker chick. His attraction to her was also odd. Not being one for dating or even really hooking up his sex life consisted of the rare drunken quickie. Daryl didn't even really notice women all that much since he didn't enjoy being near anyone at all.

"Hey ya know a good diner 'round here?" Jameson asked making Daryl jump slightly at the sudden sound. When he looked up he saw her looking at him with her head tilted slightly. Apparently noticing his jumpiness.

"Yeah Carol's two blocks away. Ya new in town or somthin'?" He asked, smoking the last bit of his cigarette, smashing the butt onto the pavement.

"Ya, hence not knowing where ta get pancakes at 6 pm." She said flicking her cigarette away. Daryl felt his irritation grow at her snippy attitude but when he looked at her he saw an amused grin. Rolling his eyes he said, "Follow me."

Daryl didn't know why he was having her follow him to the diner. It was two blocks and she would've found it easily enough but he was drawn to this enigma of a girl.

He pulled in, parked the large truck and climbed out. She pulled in next to him and he stood there waiting for her to climb off her bike.

"Ya eatin with me?" she asked, pulling the small helmet off causing her deep auburn hair to tumble out of it. Daryl's mouth went dry as he became speechless for a second. Her hair had been pulled into a tight ponytail at the shop and now it was long and flowing, framing her pale face in chestnut locks.

Shaking his head to clear the fog he nodded but asked, "s'ok?"

Jameson nodded and gave him a smirk. Following her into the small diner he realized he would probably see someone he knew and they would see him eating with this pretty girl. Part of him was nervous to been seen with her but the other part was cocky. He wanted them to be jealous of him spending time with this beautiful girl who could not only ride a chopper but fix it.

They sat in the corner and order food from Amy. Amy was constantly hitting on Daryl but he never paid her no mind. Amy was giving the girl the stink eye but Jameson seemed not to notice. After ordering food they sat silent for a few moments. Daryl struggled to think of things to say but came up blank, everything sounded stupid. Jameson picked at the chipped tabletop with her head tilted as if she was thinking about it also.

"So Merle is protective of his ol' lady huh?" She finally said, sipping her coffee.

"Ya. Don' take kindly to strangers touchin her." Daryl replied biting his thumb nervously.

"Won' happen again. Dale just said to work on it since you were runnin' late." Jameson told him, shredding her paper napkin.

Daryl shrugged and said, "Had to bail Merle out. 'suppose its his own fault you had to since I wasn't there because of him." After Daryl spoke he wanted to slap himself. He had just confessed that his brother was just another scumbag criminal.

'Good one dumbass. Now she's gonna think the same 'bout ya.' he berated himself, his anger flaring.

Jameson didn't say anything about it except for, "Supose so. Still I won' do it again. I'll tell Dale to fuck off."

Daryl smirked at her foul mouth and decided it was another thing he liked about the girl. He wondered if she spoke that dirty while in bed. As soon as he thought it the tips of his ears burned with embarrassment.

Groaning inwardly, 'Shouldn' t be thinkin 'bout her like that Fool.'

"Did I offend you with my foul mouth? I'm like a drunken sailor sometimes." Jameson said biting on her lip. Daryl noticed she looked just as nervous as he did to be sitting in the booth. He shrugged and said, "Not very lady like."

Jameson rolled her eyes and said, "Never claimed to be a lady."

Daryl snorted and watched as Amy brought their food over. "Here you go hun." She purred to Daryl as she dropped Jameson's plate down loudly. Jameson raised an eyebrow and then smirked at the plate. Daryl felt embarrassed at the obvious difference in hospitality. He thanked her with a grunt and dug into his food. Daryl could feel Jameson looking at him and when he glanced up she was barely containing a laugh.

"So an ex or a wanna be future ex?" Jameson said smiling widely.

Daryl snorted and coughed on his food. This girl was very surprising and entertaining.

"Shuddup." He snapped but it lacked the normal bite.

Jameson chuckled and fixed up her pancakes. "As long as she didn't spit in my food I don't care what she thinks about me." Jameson commented, cutting up a pancake.

Daryl shook his head and said, "She's been tryin for years now. Ain't interested."

Jameson ate a piece of bacon then asked, "Oh yeah? Why not. She's pretty enough."

Daryl shrugged and said, "Ain't my type I guess."

They ate for a few minutes when Jameson asked, "What is your type?" Daryl looked up from his food, through his shaggy hair and chewed his bottom lip thinking of what he wanted to tell her.

"Whatever's the opposite of 'er." He settled on.

Jameson gave him a cheeky grin then said, "So not Amazonian blondes huh?"

Daryl lips quirked up and said, "Exactly."

Jameson laughed and sat back and groaned, "Ate too much foods."

Daryl reached over and ate the last piece of her bacon. "Help yourself." She snarked while pulling out her wallet.

"Ya ain't eatin it." He mumbled with a mouth full. He watched her look at the check and throw down some money. "Ya ain't payin for my food." He told her but she shook her head and told him, "You showed me a good diner and didn't kick my ass for touchin' your brother's bike. We're even."

Daryl wanted to argue but he saw she was't budging. "Fine but I get the next one." He said surprising himself with the implication that there would be a next time. Jameson smirked and said, "Til next time then."

Daryl stood up and followed her out to the parking lot. Once outside she lit another cigarette. He decided he'd push his luck and snatched the smoke out of her hand after she inhaled.

He tasted maple syrup and coffee when he inhaled. After handing it back to her he let the smoke trail out of his nostrils while he looked her over. She didn't seem perturbed by his action more amused as she put the cig to her lips. After her pull he watched her tongue dart out, licking her bottom lip slightly. Daryl groaned inwardly at the hint of pink.

"Ya taste like bacon Dixon," Jameson muttered and then let her lips curl up slightly. Daryl shrugged and said, "Deal with it. Ya taste like maple syrup 'n coffee."

"Fair enough." She said flicking the spent butt to the ground. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

"Ya got plans tonight?" Daryl asked surprising himself again with his forwardness. He had never even asked a girl on a date and here he was being pushy.

Shrugging one shoulder she replied, "Nope, you?"

Daryl tried to sound matter of fact by saying, "Gonna get a couple beers. Guess ya can come with."

Chewing on her lip for a moment Jameson said, "Sure I don't drink much but a beer sounds good."

"I don't either. Like a few beers after work sometimes." He said trying to assure her he was not a boozer like his brother.

"Cool. I'll follow you." she replied, sliding smoothly onto her bike. Daryl climbed into his truck and adjusted his rather tight jeans. Apparently he liked women on bikes.

They parked in the tiny beat up parking lot next to the dive bar called "Dirty Stevie's"

Jameson chuckled at the name and said, "It sounds like some kind kinky sex act. 'Come on baby if ya loved me you'd give me a Dirty Stevie'"

Daryl looked at her with giant eyes and barked out a deep laugh. "God woman. That's just wrong." Daryl said shaking his head.

Jameson laughed and said, "Come I can't be the first to think it."

"Probably not but you're definitely the first ta say it out loud." He reasoned. Jameson laughed loudly. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes brightened.

"Pffft. You're gonna have to get used to my foul habit of speaking my mind. I don't have a filter most of the time." She said walking into he bar. He smiled at her implication that they would been spending a lot of time together.

Daryl pointed at an open booth and as she sat down he asked, "Whatcha want?" while pointing towards the bar. It was easier to get the first drink yourself than wait for a waitress to make it over.

"I'll take a Guinness if they got it." She responded, peeling off her hoodie. He saw her bare arms for the first time and noticed she had full tattooed sleeves. Filing that away as yet another surprising fact about the girl he wandered over to the bar. Daryl never really like tattoos on women but he wanted to see all of her ink now. The thought of her naked, covered in colorful artwork made a rush of heat go to his groin. 'This girl gonna kill me.' He groaned to himself as he waited for the beers.

When he returned to the booth he saw a guy obviously hitting on her. When he slid into the seat across from her the guy seemed surprised to see him. It was Shane Walsh the sleazy cop who had arrested Merle on multiple occasions.

"Shane here said he could give me a tour of town but I told him you had that covered, right?" Jameson said with a raised eyebrow. Daryl smirked at her ability to lie without pause to get out of something.

"Yep gonna go for a ride tomorrow. Show her all my favorite spots." Daryl said sipping his beer his lips twitching. Shane grumbled something and wandered away. Jameson smiled and thanked Daryl for playing along.

"Seemed like a slime ball. My guess is he's a cop or at the very least a rent a cop." She hypothesized then drank some of her dark Irish beer.

"Cop." Daryl said, peeling the label from his beer bottle happy she could read people. Jameson nodded and looked around the bar. Daryl was just going to ask if she really did want to have a tour when a loud voice boomed near them. Daryl wanted to grab her and run away.

"Hey Darylina! Thanks fer tha bail money. Who's this hot lil' thing?" Merle said boisterously slapping Daryl hard on the back. Daryl flinched despite preparing for the hit.

Jameson looked at Daryl and then back at Merle. "Jameson." She said while sticking her hand out for Merle to shake. Merle laughed and took her hand, bending over to place a kiss on it while leering at her. "Well aren't ya sweet as pie."

Daryl scowled and wanted to punch the fucker for touching her. He watched her eyes widen slightly but then a bland expression slide into place. Daryl wanted to yell at his brother to leave but Merle being Merle sat down next to her, causing her to shift over. Jameson made eye contact with Daryl again and he cut his eyes away, ashamed of his brother and feeling like a coward.

"So sexy where ya from? Ain't seen ya round and why ya hangin' round my pussy baby brother? No one told ya I'm the Dixon ta spend time with?" Merle said while crowding her slightly.

Jameson sighed and said, "Truthfully Merle. I don' like senior citizens, I go for younger…more virile men if you know what I mean." Calmly drinking her beer.

Daryl's eyes shot up to her and he suppressed a laugh. Merle's eyes blazed for a moment then he drawled, "That so…."

Jameson nodded and sipped her beer again. "I'm sure one of those leathery women with bottle blonde hair would be more than happy to ride the Merle train but I got my eyes set on something else."

Daryl's eyebrows couldn't get any higher and when Merle looked at him Daryl could tell he was just as surprised. Daryl thought Merle was going yell and call her a bitch but instead he laughed loudly and said, "Well baby brother ya got a little spitfire here. Good luck with tha'. Nice ta meetcha ball buster." Merle gotta up and smiled at her good-naturedly and strolled up to the bar towards the blondes.

Daryl watched him leave then turned back to Jameson who had shifted to sit in the middle of the bench seat again.

"I….No one has ever talked to Merle like that without getting' a black eye." Daryl said, shaking his head in disbelief.

'This girls got balls' he thought, sipping his beer.

"Been dealing with redneck assholes all my life. Hell if I was born a dude I would probably be a redneck asshole." Jameson said tapping her fingers to the beat of the music blaring. "He always such a asshole to you?"

"That's just Merle bein' Merle."

Jameson just hummed while scowling, seemingly not happy with the answer. She finished her beer. "Well I'm gonna stick with just one, don't wanna ride with anymore booze in me. What do you wanna do next?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow then asked, "Don't know…what do you wanna do?"

"I was thinkin of takin a ride. I wanna take the winding road up the mountain at night. It's a full moon so it'll be bright." Jameson told Daryl then asked, "You wanna ride with me?"

"Ain't ridin bitch." Daryl scoffed and Jameson rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock. You can get your bike. I am assuming you have one of your own."

"Ya gotta go home to get it. Follow me?" he asked suddenly excited to go for a ride with her. He'd prefer her wrapped around him but he'd settle for riding next to her.

"Sweet. Let's go." Jameson stood and pulled on her hoodie, zipping it all the way up.

* * *

They had picked up Daryl's bike and were riding up the mountain on the long windy road. Daryl watched her move swiftly and carefully through the turns. He didn't see any apprehension of a new rider. Daryl could tell she rode often and had been doing it for a long time. He wondered how old she was because she looked younger than him, he was guessing late twenties. The tattoos were also on his mind; he wanted to know how much of her was covered in the colorful images. The ones he glimpsed were feminine in color but were macabre images of skulls and grim reapers. They were as much of a paradox as their owner. She was a pretty petite sweet looking girl but she was a grease monkey, tattooed biker who could give Merle of all people a slap down without blinking an eye. Daryl wanted to know more about her and truthfully he wanted her underneath him moaning. Daryl wanted to peel off those clothes and see what else was hidden underneath the layers.

* * *

They stopped at the lookout on top of the mountain. There was a tall radio tower at the top with a blinking red light to warn aircrafts of its position. Parking beneath it the pair climbed off their bikes.

The valley was glowing in the full moon light. All the little cabins and trailers had a cozy glow. From up high the town looked quaint, a little secluded haven.

"Its pretty up here." She said quietly leaning against the seat of her bike. Daryl expected her to light up again but she sat the unmoving, taking in the view.

"I come up here ta think." Daryl said, confessing something even Merle didn't know.

Jameson turned to look at him and nodded. "I would to. Its quiet."

Daryl leaned against his bike with his arms crossed, looking down at the tiny town. He heard her shifting around and looked over expecting to see her smoking a cigarette but saw her walking towards him. His back tensed slightly not knowing what to expect from this surprising girl.

"Sooooo. You normally take the new residents to dinner, drinks and moonlight rides?" she asked with a tiny smirk. Daryl normally would have thought she was making fun of him but after spending the evening with her he knew she was just joking with him.

"Nah just the pretty ones." His mouth blurted out without asking his brain. Jameson raised an eyebrow and hummed. "So I ain't the first to make the rounds huh?"

"Pfft prob'ly the thousandth." He said his lips twitching.

"I see." Jameson said quietly walking even closer, standing in front of him between his extended legs but not touching him.

His voice came out rough and low, "C'mere."

Daryl reached out and tugged her wrist, pulling her between his legs. His hands settled on her hips. Daryl couldn't believe his relaxed attitude at making the first move with Jameson. It was truly the first time he was this assertive with his motives. Jameson laid her hands on his chest and looked up at him her head tilted slightly and her lip firmly between her teeth.

They looked at each other for a long moment before Daryl reached his hand up and cupped the back of her head, his finger deep in her hair, pulling her mouth to his. He felt a fire blaze through his veins. His was instantly hard and instinctively pulled her closer. Jameson moaned into his mouth and fisted his leather vest in her hands. They kissed deeply, Jameson sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip and Daryl stroking her tongue with his. Daryl growled at the sensation of her teeth biting on his lip and tore his mouth away. Moving his to her neck, using the hand grabbing her hair firmly to tilt her head to the side. Jameson was panting and moaned quietly when he traced her ear with his hot wet tongue.

"Ya taste like vanilla," he murmured against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Jameson hummed and slide her hands down his chest and stomach. Her fingertips traced the sliver of tanned skin peeking out below the hem of his rumpled flannel. Daryl groaned at the simple sensation, feeling his jeans tighten even more.

Jameson slid her hands underneath the front of his shirt, gently scraping her nails along the scattering of hair on his abs. He hissed slightly at the feeling and gripped her tighter.

"Ya like that?" she asked huskily. Daryl grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him again, devouring her sweet mouth.

Jameson pulled back once she was out of breath and gasped, "Guess so." She chuckled and stroked her hands up Daryl's shirt higher, feeling his chest and then down his ribs. Daryl grabbed the zipper to her hoodie, sliding it down and then placed his hands on Jameson's waist, his fingertips sliding along the edge of her jeans. A trail of goosebumps followed his touch and he watched her eyes darken. He slid his hand up her shirt, along her ribs. Daryl's hand was large enough to circle half of her ribcage.

"You're so fuckin tiny," he muttered sliding his other hand up to mimic the position of the first, thumbs stroking back and forth. Her skin was soft and warm against his calloused palms. Jameson didn't respond to his comment, instead pushed her self against his tight jeans. Daryl groaned and pulled her even closer. He wanted to pin her to the ground and fuck her. Seeing what was under her clothes was high on his to do list. Daryl wanted to see if her skin was as soft everywhere else on her small frame. He wanted to watch Jameson cum while he was inside her.

Daryl pulled back and looked at her. His eyes were memorizing every nuance of her face, the freckle on her forehead and the dip of her lips, the little crease between her eyebrows.

"You live with your brother?" she asked, Daryl was confused why she was asking about his brother but answered anyways. "Ya why?"

"Well I'd prefer to have you to myself tonight." Jameson said smirking with a challenging raised brow. Daryl was surprised at her forward statement but also wanted to throw her over his shoulder and run to her place. Fuck the bikes.

"I'll follow ya," he said kissing her and pushing her gently towards her bike. Jameson laughed lightly and asked, "You in a hurry?"

"Damn right." Daryl said not feeling any shyness with the odd girl. He didn't care that he was letting Jameson see his need and desire for her. It turned him on that she seemed to want him as much. Daryl wanted to taste every inch of her, stroke every curve and make her cum. He was vibrating with anticipation as they rode to her place. The drive seemed to take hours but they finally arrived to a tiny apartment building.

They parked next to each other and he followed Jameson up to her small one bedroom apartment. There were boxes and packing supplies everywhere.

"Sorry haven't finished unpacking yet." Jameson said trying to excuse the mess.

Daryl couldn't careless. It was better than the crappy trailer Merle and him lived in.

"S'nice. " he said, watching her pull off her hoodie and kick off her boots.

Daryl had never gone home with a woman before. He had nailed them in his truck and a few times in the random trailer or motel he was living in but they never stayed. It was new territory for Daryl but he wasn't exactly uncomfortable with it.

Jameson studied him for a minute and said, "I don't do this normally. Bring home guys."

Daryl's lips twitched and said, "Me neither."

Jameson rolled her eyes and laughed, "Thank god. You'd be the worst gay man ever. You just made out with a girl."

"Don' worry I prefer the fairer sex." Daryl reassured her and walked towards her. He felt like he was on a hunt, approaching his prey slowly. Jameson eyes widened a little and she bit her lip. Daryl liked her looking nervous; it made him feel like he knew what he was doing.

Pushing the hair out of her eyes and digging his fingers into the soft locks Daryl leaned down and kissed her deeply. Jameson's hands grabbed his belt buckle pulling him against her. Groaning loudly Daryl shifted his hips towards her, the friction of his jeans relieving some of the tension.

His hand went to the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up. Jameson raised her arms and let him remove her clothing. Daryl looked down and saw her black lacy bra, the creamy soft flesh of her breasts curved upwards and the ink that wrapped around her ribs.

"Fuck..." he whispered, his fingertips tracing the edge of her bra.

Jameson's hands reflexively clench the fabric of his shirt. She started unbuttoning his shirt, pushing his vest and shirt off his wide shoulders.

"Ya in a hurry now girl?" he said huskily as his large hand cupped her breast, his thumbs circling Jameson's pebbled nipples.

"Just wanna see what ya got under here." Jameson said, her hands stroking up his chest, scratching her nails down his stomach and curling her fingers into the top on his jeans. Daryl groaned at the sensation and thrust his hips forward searching for more friction.

Daryl reached around and tried to unclasp her bra but was to distracted by her fingertips stroking along the inside of his waistband.

'"Distractin' me." He mumbled his groin twitching in anticipation. Her hands left and undid her bra in a swift movement, the scrap of fabric falling forward. Jameson returned her hands and deftly undid the button to his jeans while Daryl resumed massaging her chest and teasing her nipples.

"Ya sure 'bout this?" Daryl asked for reasons beyond him. He knew it was the right thing to ask because they worked together and fucking it up by sleeping together could be disastrous. That didn't mean he wanted to stop and he was begging the gods of all things holy that she said she was more than happy to continue.

"Definitely. Unless you're worried about work?" Jameson said still lowering his zipper. Daryl couldn't respond because he felt the tips of her fingers barely stroking the tip of his hard cock.

Jameson smirked at his open mouthed gasp and said, "I'll take that as a please continue." She pushed them down and Daryl kicked off his boots, followed by his jeans. Standing in just his boxers Daryl felt she was overdressed. Pulling hard on the button of her pants, he pushed them down, helping her balance as she pulled them off. Jameson grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the bedroom. Daryl was slightly disappointed because as soon as he walked in he had thought how he wanted to bend her over the pile of boxes and rail into her.

'Next time' he thought to himself with a smirk.

Jameson's bedroom was dimly light with only one lamp on a old dresser. Daryl could see the ink on her body clearly though and realized the work on her ribs trailed over her hip and down her thigh. It was sexy as fuck to him.

"You're very sexy ya know that?" Daryl said yank her to him. His hands grabbed her waist tightly. He wanted her closer so he bent slight, grabbing the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her damp panties pressed hard against his straining cotton. Daryl face was buried in between her breasts so he left open mouthed kisses, sucking her nipple into his mouth. With one arm under her ass, his free hand stroked up her ribs and grasped her breast, kneading it while he sucked hard.

"Fuuuuuckk." She moaned loudly, rolling her hips into his hard on. It made Daryl's dick twitch and beg for attention. Walking towards the bed, he lowered her once his knees hit the edge. Daryl crawled across the mattress while she still held onto him.

Settling between her legs Daryl kissed her chest and ribs and stroked every inch he could reach. "So fuckin' soft." He murmured against the soft skin on her stomach. Daryl kept moving down, his fingers hooking into her panties. He looked up for permission and saw her nod. Pulling them down swiftly he saw her trimmed sex. Trailing a tongue up her inner thigh Daryl could taste her and smell the sweet vanilla scent that seemed to cling to her. He didn't have much experience with this particular act having only seen it in porns but it was all he could think about at the moment. Daryl wanted to devour her in everyway possible.

Taking his tongue he dragged it up the whole length, ending at her clit. He circled it slow and sucked it into his mouth. Jameson arched her whole body off the bed and he knew he was doing what he should. Moving fast and then slowing he gave her enough but took it away. He stroked a finger between her lips and then slid inside her slowly. Jameson let a gasping moan and her hips thrust erratically against him. Daryl growled loudly at feeling how tight and hot she was. Pulling his mouth away for a moment he said, "You taste fuckin delicious."

He watched her gasping at his thrusting finger and continued to lick her. Daryl felt the fluttering of her tight walls and sucked hard on the already swollen clit. Then it was like a flip switched and every muscle within her body clenched, her hips rolled sporadically against the mattress as she released a breathy moan. "Fuck..Daryl."

He growled at the sound of his name on her lips. Pulling away he shoved his boxers down and asked, "Condom?" Jameson was gasping and nodded. "Bedside table."

Daryl grabbed the drawer and pulled out the box, quickly tearing one open and rolling it on.

"Ya sure?" he asked with a tight voice, strained from trying to control himself.

"Fuck me Daryl." Jameson demanded, pulling on his arm.

Daryl smirked and said, "Yes ma'am."

Gripping himself in a tight fist he moaned at the pressure and stroked it over her wet lips. Moving down he found her opening and pushed in. Rocking his hips in short thrusts to let her get used to his size. Once he was as deep as he could reach he pulled out almost all the way and thrust in one deep stroke. They both moaned loudly.

"Fuckkk so tight," He growled through clench teeth, his neck strained and his hands fisted, holding his weight off her. Moving to one elbow he grabbed her thigh with the other, moving up high above his hip. The new depth making them both groan and speed up. Daryl felt Jameson flexing with each of his thrusts in.

"Ya doin' that on purpose?" he groaned into her neck.

"Yes, feel good?" Jameson moaned as he thrust hard, snapping his hips against her quickly.

"Fuck yes. Gonna make me cum." Daryl said while biting her shoulder.

"Me too…fuck..please." Jameson gasped, her hands digging into Daryl's arms.

Daryl growled deeply, "Goddamn….say please again. Beg for it darlin'"

Jameson's body clenched hard around his swollen head as her orgasm shattered her. She begged, "Please Daryl p-please," as her nails bite into the skin on his shoulders.

He couldn't stop, her breathy voice wass sexy and the words made his stomach tighten. Daryl moaned into her chest, " ….Darlin'" Daryl's back bowed upward as his hips thrust forward, going as deep as possible. Bright white light blinded him and his grip bruised Jameson's pale skin. Both of their chests heave as they greedily suck in air.

"Oh….. my….. god." Jameson gasped out her eyes wide from release.

Daryl body shook with laughter as he nodded into her chest, his arms framing her head. "Got agree with you on that, darlin'"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my random One-shot.(it may develop into more, depends on my other stories.)**

** Please checkout my other Jameson/Daryl vic Backroads and Cupcake and Cigarettes. Same OC but different worlds. **


End file.
